Guardian
by LUClFER
Summary: Imagine getting a detailed hand-sewn plushie of your favourite character in the mail one day from a mysterious sender, and whenever you're in danger or distress the plushie turns into a flesh-and-blood version of your character to protect and comfort you. Dean x Reader. Oneshot. Credit for idea to Tumblr.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Supernatural, neither do I own this idea. I found it on Tumblr and decided to write a short oneshot based on it.**

_1 week ago…_

You had stayed a little later at the library to study for your exams next week and, whilst walking home, you feel tiny cold splatters of rain against your face. You knew the weather would only get worse, so you decided to take a route that you wouldn't normally go for.

Stupid. It was a stupid, stupid idea.

You tried to keep quiet as I hurried down the darkened alley way, it was the stereotypical scene for this type of thing to happen.

"That's a nice bag you got there, lady," a gruff voice said from the darkness.

You freeze unwillingly.

"What's inside it? Money? A phone?" a large, intimidating figure appears in front of you, a small knife in his hand. "Empty it out,"

You clutch my bag tighter, gritting your teeth to stop yourself from crying.

"I said, empty your fucking bag!" he shouted before advancing towards you.

You brace myself for pain but then you heard a loud, heavy thump and then some violent grunts.

"Get the fuck off me!" the same voice shouted.

You squint into the shadows and saw another man on top of your attacker. His arm is rising up and down like a machine, and each time it went down, his fist would collide with the villain's face.

After a few minutes, your hero stood up and turns to face you. "You alright?" he asked, his voice was strangely soothing.

"I'm fine," you replied in a very quiet voice, but he hears you.

Then something strange happens. There were little glowing white orbs floating out of his body. It illuminates his face and you recognise him as Dean Winchester from Supernatural. He smiles kindly before the lights engulf him completely and all that was left in his place was the little plushie doll that you had received last week.

You hear your attacker groan and swiftly pick up the toy and ran the rest of the way home, gripping the toy very tightly.

You sit for hours in your room, recalling the events and staring at the little Dean Winchester toy that was sat on your desk. What had just happened?

_Present day…_

You sit in your room on your own, enjoying your free time now that your exams had finished. Although you hadn't been 100% concentrated on them because of what happened that weekend. Surely it was just the stress of school that had caused you to hallucinate?

You wrap yourself in blankets and settle down to re-watch a few of your favourite episodes of Supernatural.

You stare mostly at Dean's face, trying to remember if that was the face you saw that evening.

You replay several scenes where Dean fought demons with his fists, trying to remember if that was what your hero looked like.

After your third bowl of ice cream you slam down the laptop screen in frustration and pick up the Dean Winchester plushie doll. You bring it close to your face and whisper, "Please… I just need some answers. I need to know that it wasn't just a dream, that I'm not going crazy." You glance at the dolls face, it was emotionless and unmoving.

You place it back on your pillow and buried your face in your hands. _I am not crazy. _You think to yourself.

"What's wrong?"

Your head shoots up, greeted by a concerned Dean. He goes down on his knees at the edge of your bed and reaches out to brush strands of hair out of your face.

"What's going on? I don't… I don't understand… I'm not going crazy I swear!" You cry, letting out a long exhale. "Please, I need some answers."

Dean's lips turn up a little bit, "You're not crazy." He tells you. "You're special."

You shake your head. "No I'm not, I don't do anything special and I'm not anyone special."

"Then why was I sent here to protect you?"

You shrug half-heartedly.

"You _are_ special." He gets off the floor and sits on the bed beside you, his arm wrapping around your shoulders protectively. "You don't need to feel alone anymore, okay? I'll always be here to look after you."

You lean your head against his chest and shake it in disbelief, "You're just a character on a show… You're not… real…" You force yourself to admit.

"Look, I know that sometimes life isn't easy, okay? Trust me, I know. But you just gotta take on your demons one at a time. And I'm here to make sure that you know that you aren't alone. I'm here to take care of you."

Suddenly you feel a little overwhelmed, a single tear rolling down your cheek. You wipe it away but more come pouring out.

Dean comforts you in a quiet voice, "It's okay, everything's gonna be okay, I promise,"

You keep crying, believing his every word. You never want to wake up from whatever dream you're having. You never want to wake up and feel lonely again. "Please, I don't want you to change back into that little doll… I _love_ you,"

He keeps you close to him, rubbing your back gently and letting you hug him tight. He sighs softly, "I know,"

You don't know how long you were asleep for, but when you wake up, Dean has once again become that cute little doll. But instead, it's you that's holding him in your arms.

You feel a small bit of paper that's been tucked into his handsewn jacket and you pull it out. Written on it in his scratchy writing are four words.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
